


Isolation(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: He can't shake the grip of the Never Realm, and no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to get better.So Zane runs away.When the ninja arrive, they find a strange Echo of their teammate waiting for them - wielding a power he shouldn't have.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isolation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841868) by [Rina_Calavera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pl0bbq1nf9b6p3y/IsolationCh1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/livkcx0wmblm8et/Isolation_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/85760om8v84tgu6/Isolation_Ch3.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3zljvbs4cahsumv/Isolation_Ch4.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n3nq9ld6lzrql27/Isolation_Ch5.mp3/file)


	6. Chapter 6

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/171fp9rfy4a4ymw/Isolation_Ch6.mp3/file)


	7. Chapter 7

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dna9q9h2o24lcf0/Isolation_Ch7.mp3/file)


	8. Chapter 8

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/7cytmtdjqm2vy8j/Isolation_Ch8.mp3/file)


	9. Chapter 9




End file.
